


Lick the Cat

by Mara92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Bill has a horrible sense of humor, Bill is a dick, Billdip Smut Week, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dipper is a Cat, Human Bill Cipher, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dipper, Possessive Bill Cipher, Submissive Dipper, he enjoys it though, masturbation via tail, posting to my tumblr, tails can be pretty useful, well only temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason “Dipper” Pines, 25 year old paranormal writer and investigator was glaring eyes to eye with dream demon and local annoyance of unknown age, Bill Cipher, who was now poking at the chocolate brown fur of one of Dipper’s ears. Why did he have fur? Well, why wouldn’t a cat have fur?</p><p>And why exactly had he been turned into a half cat, half man hybrid, you ask? Simple: <em>Because Bill was a dick.</em></p><p>=========</p><p>In which Dipper suffers from writer's block, and Bill is bored and looking for entertainment.<br/>Too bad his version of fun usually involves something not-so-fun for Dipper.</p><p>Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> iamsuchasinnersomeonesaveme.
> 
> I was originally going to title this "Writer's Block" but then I started tagging it, and then the song "Lick the Cat" came to my mind, and well, how could I resist?
> 
> My belated contribution to billdip smut week.  
> (ALSO UNBETA'D FOR NOW, SORRY. WAS RUSHING TO POST THIS BEFORE I LEFT THE HOUSE)
> 
> Enjoy, my fellow sinners.

A loud, high pitched series of laughs echoed through the room, causing the young man whom it was directed at to ball his now clawed fists in anger at the demon floating before him. His cat like pupils narrowed in his anger and rage, fur standing on end as the demon laughed out loud at his appearance.

 

Mason “Dipper” Pines, 25 year old paranormal writer and investigator was glaring eyes to _eye_ with dream demon and local annoyance of unknown age, Bill Cipher. Said demon was now poking at the chocolate brown fur of one of Dipper’s ears. Why did he have fur? Well, why _wouldn’t_ a cat have fur?

And why exactly had he been turned into a half cat, half man hybrid, you ask? Simple: _Because_ _Bill was a dick_.

 

 

**==========**

A pile of papers littered the floor around the waste bin beside his desk, and the current sheet in front of him was currently on its way there soon. Dipper sat at his desk, pen tip in his mouth as he nipped at it, thinking of his latest story. He had written a handful of novels on his paranormal instigations before, but the current story he was working on had him stumped. He had hit that _wonderful_ moment of writer’s block that all authors experience at some point or another in their career, and it was irking him to no end.

 

He had jotted down and crossed out so many plot points, ideas, plans, and dialogue quotes at this point, he wondered if he would ever find that spark to break through this infernal block in his writing. Sadly, it just wouldn’t come to him. With a loud groan, he dropped the pen onto the desk and allowed his forehead to fall against the paper with a loud _thump!_ Rubbing the now red and sore spot on his forehead, he grit his teeth in irritation before picking up the piece of paper with his most recent ideas, crumbling it violently into a ball before tossing it to the other side of the room.

 

He had expected to hear the dull sound of paper making contact with the wooden wall, though it never came. He cocked a brow as the paper stopped mid flight, suspended in the air.

 

“What the…?” It was then that Dipper realized that the color had bled out of the world, replacing everything with a dull grayscale. His brows furrowed in annoyance as he groaned and plopped back down in his now gray chair.

 

“Aw, c’mon kid; don’t look so glum,” a familiar voice echoed through the air, followed by a flash of golden light before a blonde haired man appeared floating a few inches off the ground behind Dipper’s chair. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

 

“What do you want, Bill.” It was more a statement than a question, but Dipper had discovered that paying the demon no mind _usually_ bored him enough to leave him alone.

 

“Yeesh, no need to be so cold Pine Tree…” The demon pouted as he draped his arms over Dipper’s shoulders. The boy said nothing in response, however, and continued nibbling at the cap of the pen now back in his hand. His silent treatment obviously didn’t sit well with Bill, as the demon in human skin now applied the full weight of his floating body onto Dipper’s back. “C’mon Pine Tree, I’m bo~red,” he complained, nuzzling into his hair, but to no avail. Dipper dragged the pen lazily across the new sheet of paper as the demon’s pout deepened.

 

“ _Pine Treeeeee!!!_ ”

 

The demon, legs bent and flailing slightly in the air, tightened his grip on Dipper, trying to get a reaction from the boy, but his efforts were fruitless as Dipper continued to scrawl more ideas down. Bill glanced down at the paper, noticing a few thoughts already scratched out before his gaze fell to the waste bin now overflowing with crumpled sheets of notebook paper. One of his golden brows raised in curiosity before a sly, unseen grin graced his lips.

 

“Y’know,” he drawled, “I could always help with that writer’s block, kid.” As he spoke one of his hands slid down from his shoulder toward his chest. Dipper immediately stiffened, but kept his gaze on the paper, determined to ignore Bill’s ministrations.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got it under control. Now, if you’d be so _kind_ and leave me be, I can actually get something done.”

 

Bill’s grin slipped into a frown again, finally releasing his grip on Dipper with a deep frown, before it returned again full force. “Fine, I’ll just find another way to entertain myself…” As he finished speaking, he snapped his fingers and blinked out of existence in another flash of gold. Dipper sighed in relief, muttering a quiet ‘ _finally’_ before staring back down at his paper, once again scowling at the useless ideas written on it.

 

He grabbed the sheet, crumbling it up again and dropping it onto the huge overflowing pile in his waste bin, before a sudden zing of pain shot through his skull. One hand moved to massage his temple, and the other to his forehead over his birthmark to alleviate the pain, though it only seemed to make it worse. After a few seconds, the pain became too much, to the point that he felt himself losing consciousness, head falling against the desk again.

 

He could swear he saw a flash of gold and the crinkled eye of a triangle in the shadows on his desk before he blacked out.

 

 

**==========**

 

 

“Mn.” Dipper finally stirred, slowly returning to consciousness, yawning as he raised his head from the wooden desk. “Ugh, head hurts like a bitch.” His hand automatically went to rub at his head, scratching at the chocolate locks there. The touch caused him to flinch slightly from the residual aches of what must have been a horrible migraine, considering he passed out. Moving his hand a bit more gently, he continued to rub at his still sore head, before his hand came into contact with something fuzzy and soft.

Wait. _Fuzzy_? His hair wasn’t fuzzy. Soft, yes, but not at all fuzzy. He ran his hand over it again, before feeling whatever it was twitch suddenly away from the contact.

 

“The hell?!” Dipper glanced up, following the path of his arm toward his head. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw something furry, like a…cat ear?! Immediately moving his hand away from his head, he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door open and flipping the light on in a slight panic. The moment he saw his reflection, his eyes widened and an unholy scream found its way from his throat.

 

 

**==========**

 

“BILL!!” As he spoke the name—or yelled, rather, the demon appeared in another flash of gold, now in the physical world, laughing his ass off as he floated in the air on his back behind Dipper.

 

“What the actual fuck, man!!” Dipper ground out, glaring at the demon reflected behind him in the mirror. One hand hovered just above the new attachments to his head, the opposite above the tail now present at his rear end, afraid to touch them. His ears twitched at every sound, unused to his now enhanced hearing and senses, and his pupils were merely black slits amidst the pools of brown around them. His tail flickered back and forth with his panic and anger at the situation as he glared at the one responsible for this mess.

 

Another round of laughter erupted from the demon as he floated closer to the fuming cat-man hybrid before him.

 

“Aww, look’it my widdle Pine Tree, all cute and furry~!” Bill wiped away the tears pooling in his visible eye from his laughter and ‘body spasms’, not noticing the fur of Dipper’s tail frizz up, and his posture stiffen. Before he knew it, Dipper hissed and pounced; the demon, who was not expecting the sudden action, released a shriek of surprise as Dipper landed square on top of his chest, sending them both tumbling to the bathroom floor.

 

Bill blinked up at the now glaring and hissing hybrid on top of him. He was actually surprised at the kid’s boldness. Though part of that could be chalked up to his now enhanced animal instincts. After all, he hadn’t just given Dipper the extras, oh no. Bill Cipher never did things half way, and the kid was more or less an actual cat now, senses, appearance and all.

 

“CHANGE. ME. _BACK._ ”

 

The demon grinned at him and chuckled, crossing his arms over the part of his chest not occupied by Dipper’s weight. “And why ever would I do that, Pine Tree~?”

 

Dipper hissed louder, his nails (claws) now digging into the fabric of Bill’s suit vest as he pressed more of his weight onto the demon. “You fucking ASS! Change me back, or so help me, I will use these _claws_ to rip your throat out!”

 

At that, Bill cackled loudly, unfazed by the clear threat—or promise, rather, in Dipper’s eyes. “Hmm… tempting offer, but nah, I think I’ll have to decline. And you’d _really_ be doing me a favor, ‘cause pain is hilarious!” Dipper fumed at his words, just about ready to rip Bill a new one regardless, before a sudden hand on his hip stopped him in his tracks with a startled yelp.

 

“But seriously, I like this new side of you, kid. It’s actually quite the turn on~” Dipper’s cheeks lit up at Bill’s words, but he kept his glare, still wary of the hand on his hip.

 

“Bill, I’m _serious_ —“

 

“And so am I, Pine Tree.”

 

To emphasize his point, Bill’s hand slid from his hip to just above the junction where his tail met his backside. The movement was so quick, Dipper hadn’t caught it, even with his heightened senses, until his hand was there, in his pants, and _how did his hand even get in there?!_

Dipper’s ears perked at attention, his tail hair now frizzing for a different reason as he flinched away from the touch. Of course, this caused his hips to press against the demon’s beneath him, feeling a distinct hardness there. Said demon had the biggest shit eating grin on his face at the soft mewl that escaped the hybrid’s lips from the sensation.

 

“I told you this side of you was quite the turn on, Pine Tree! Did you think I was lying?”

Dipper tried to hold his glare, but that _hand_ moved a bit lower, sliding up the base of his tail. As Bill’s clawed finger lead a trail along the additional limb, Dipper shuddered, clenching his teeth to hold back the groan of pleasure that wanted to escape. Bill however, was having none of that, as his hand went back to the base, before wrapping around it and squeezing the tail.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened, and before he could stop it, a loud keen found its way from his lips. His hands fisted in the demon’s vest as his hips pressed harder against Bill’s erection, causing the man beneath him to groan in pleasure from the friction.

 

“Well well, looks like my little sapling’s tail is quite sensitive, isn’t it?”  Bill grinned as the boy above him trembled, ears flattening against his scalp and the most delicious looking shade of red covering his face. “I wonder if your ears are as well…”  


Before Dipper can even form the words to protest, Bill’s free hand had made its way to the back of one of his ears and stroked with a gentle but firm motion. He whimpered at the sensation, not as sensitive as the one around the base of his tail near his ass, but it still sent a pang of pleasure down his spine. Unknown to him, Dipper’s tail, which was still in Bill’s grasp, had at some point wrapped itself around the demon’s leg, brushing up and down in an endearing manner.

 

Said demon chuckled, pulling him closer. “Perhaps we should move this to the bed, my little kitten.” With a snap of his fingers, the two were no longer sprawled on the bathroom floor, but now lay on top of the sheets of Dipper’s bed, Bill now on top.

 

“Bill, you’re an ass, you know that,” Dipper questioned, slightly breathless. Normally he would have put up more resistance, but with that hand stroking his ear and squeezing his tail, and the heightened senses and awareness—he could _literally SMELL_ the arousal on the demon as well as himself, and it was _intoxicating_ —it wasn’t hard to give in to his primal urges. Bill laughed.

 

“Sure I am, what’s your point~?”

 

Bill pressed and grinded their hips together, all while continuing his ministrations with the man’s tail and ears before he heard a deep growl.

 

“Bill, quit teasing me,” the kid warned, his brows furrowed, and eyes locked on him in a displeased glare. “If you’re going to fuck me, then do it already!” Despite his efforts, Dipper’s voice cracked on his last statement, sounding more like a whined plea rather than a blunt command. Not like Bill was one to follow commands anyway.

 

The demon quirked a golden brow at Dipper challengingly, squeezing his tail again, though with a bit more force. “Excuse you? I’m sorry; I must not have heard you right, Pine Tree…”

 

Dipper groaned at the sensation, his cock now painfully hard from all the touches to his new erogenous zones. Untangling his fists from Bill’s vest, he moved southward to stroke himself, gain some bit of relief.

 

The sound of a snap resounded through the air before a startled yelp escaped the human-cat hybrid’s lips. Looking up, he saw that his wrists had been pulled from their initial path by glowing, neon blue cuffs. As he stared wide eyed at the new restrains, the chains that hung from them, held by an invisible magical force, pulled taught, yanking his arms up and over his head. Once his arms were in place, the short chains connected the two cuffs together and held him immobile.

 

“Bill, what the fu-ghh!”

 

A collar matching the cuffs on Dipper’s wrists now fit snugly around his neck, a short chain about six inches in length connected to the front which the demon held in his hand. He had yanked it slightly, causing the magic accessory to dig into the young man’s neck and effectively cut his sentence short.

 

“I think you’ve forgotten who exactly is in charge here, kitten…” Another tug to the chain had Dipper choking for a moment, before sending a halfhearted glare at the demon; though his slit pupils were thinning rapidly with his arousal. Bill sat up with a grin, subsequently pulling the chain with him. He hummed, eying Dipper up and down, gaze stopping at the clearly visible bulge in his pants.

 

“Looks like someone’s an eager beaver! And here I thought you didn’t like me~” Bill cackled as Dipper growled. “Oh, I think I made the little kitty upset. Here, let me fix that…” With another snap, the boy’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped themselves before sliding down his legs, unaided, and flying off into some dark corner of the room. Dipper gasped at the sudden chill that assaulted his now bare legs, though he didn’t have much time to register it, as Bill was now mouthing his cock through his boxers.

 

“B-Bill,” he gasped out as his hips arched slightly. Those boxers had to go; he needed skin on skin contact, to feel the direct warmth of Bill’s lips on him. Instinctively, he went to move his hand to Bill’s head, press him closer, pull off the boxers and just _shove_ himself into the demon’s mouth—do _something_ , when he felt the resistance of the cuffs on his wrists. He had forgotten they were there. Dipper let out another desperate whine, squirming as that sinful mouth continued its ministrations against his still clothed cock.

 

His hips arched suddenly as Bill bit him rather harshly through the boxers. Though not enough to hurt, it sent a wonderful shock of pleasure straight to his core. Cursing under his breath, Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the man shift, a smug grin on his face. “Look at you, all hot and bothered. You look so delectable like this, coming undone beneath me, Pine Tree…” Dipper would have deigned that with a response, but right now, all his mind could process was the almost painful throbbing of his dick, hard and ready for _some_ form of direct contact.

“Bill, please…” His voice came as a desperate whine even to his own ears, but he didn’t care. He just needed _release._ Bill laughed but decided to take pity on the kid for once.

 

“We~ell, since you asked so nicely…” Bill snaps his fingers, and before Dipper realizes what’s going on, he’s now face first in his pillows, his arms crossed over each other as he now lay on his stomach with his backside in the air.

 

“Bill, wha-“

 

“Hush, Pine Tree. Let me do the work. Just sit back, and enjoy the ride~”

 

Immediately, Bill’s hands found the waistband of Dipper’s boxers, hooking his fingers into the rim and pulling them down, agonizingly slow. The young man’s face flushed a shade darker at the sensual action, though he sighed as his cock was relieved of the tightness. Bill hummed in appreciation at the sight, tossing away the now wet boxers before leaning down and placing a kiss to one of Dipper’s lower cheeks. The kid glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a proper look at what Bill was doing, but the way his arms were twisted and his body angled prevented him from doing so.

 

He _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of mischief in the demon’s eye just before he felt something hot and wet press against the tight muscles of his entrance. Dipper gasped, unintentionally tensing up at the sudden contact before it was gone again.

“Pine Tree, relax, or its gonna hurt.”

 

Yes, of course it would; he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t exactly the first time they had done something like this, but he never really got used to it that quickly. He always had to be reminded to relax before he actually would. Nodding an affirmative, he took a deep breath, releasing it in a stutter before he relaxed.

 

Once sure he was somewhat relaxed, Bill’s tongue took up its position at Dipper’s entrance again, circling the small ring of muscles lightly before pressing into the small hole. Dipper’s breath hitched at the intrusion, shuddering as the hot and wet appendage slowly made its way deeper inside him.

 

Being as Bill was a demon, he had a set of unnaturally sharp teeth, along with an equally unnaturally long tongue. Usually it made Dipper uncomfortable, the way Bill would stick the thing out, or lap at his food in an attempt to tease or scare the male. It was moments like these, however, that the man found himself grateful for that sinfully long appendage. It was stroking deep within him, massaging the walls of muscle as if tenderizing them.

 

Dipper couldn’t help the way his hips moved, attempting to press closer to Bill’s face, take more of that wonderful, slick tongue inside him, even with his limited range of motion from being cuffed to the bed and leashed, nearly to the point of choking. God, it felt so good, he couldn’t stop those soft moans and pleas from escaping him. Those pleas were cut short for a moment when he suddenly released a loud cry of pleasure. Bill’s tongue had found Dipper’s prostate, and pressed against it firmly, before circling it lazily, then repeating the process.

 

Dipper couldn’t help himself. It was so good, so hot and amazing and his cock throbbed from the lack of attention, though with his hips in the air and held in Bill’s grasp, he couldn’t rut against the bed as he so desperately wanted. Before he realized what he was doing, his tail, which had been curled around Bill’s arm (when it had done so, he didn’t know, but that hardly mattered to him at the moment), slipped beneath him and began rubbing along his cock, wrapping around the base of it and squeezing lightly. Dipper moaned at the added stimulation, his legs trembling from the pleasure.

So close… _just a little more_ ; he could feel the warm tension in his gut mounting to a peak, ready to shoe him over the edge into that pleasurable abyss of release…

 

…When everything stopped.

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open, releasing a broken whine at the loss of stimulation. He glanced over his shoulder, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to question why the demon had stopped. From behind Dipper, Bill clicked his tongue at the boy, his tail now in his gloved hand and a look of disapproval on his face.

 

“What’d I just tell you, sapling? To relax and let _me_ do the work, yes?” Dipper swallowed, but nodded at Bill’s question. “Now I’m going to have to punish you for your disobedience. Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the collar around his neck tightened again, silencing him.

 

The cuffs around his hands disappeared momentarily as his arms were forced behind his back, folded so his hands were nearly at each opposite elbow; then the cuffs were back, this time encircling both his forearms, keeping them locked together. Dipper struggled lightly against the bonds, but not for long, when the collar tightened even further, leaving him barely able to breathe as Bill turned him around, sitting him up so his back was against the headboard. He stared at the demon above him with wide eyes, fear beginning to creep into those thin slit pupils, even as the hardness of his nether regions remained.

 

“Now, let’s see…” Bill took the chain leash of the boy’s collar, attaching it to the headboard, making sure there was just enough lead to allow him to look down. Once satisfied with the bonds, the demon roughly pulling his legs wide open.  


“Agh! BILL! That _hurt!_ ”

“And this is punishment, why wouldn’t I make it hurt a little!”

 

To emphasize his words, Bill squeezed Dipper’s cock tightly, causing the other to hiss in pain at the action. Thoroughly pleased with the reaction, Bill lowered himself down to the kid’s painful erection, staring at it for a moment as if examining it before smiling.

 

“Y’know, I never noticed, but your dick is adorable, kid!” Dipper’s eyes widened as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“W-what?! Bill, that is- you don’t- I- Oh my GOD, just—shut up!” If he could, he would have kicked the blonde in his stupid, laughing face before burrowing into the blankets to hide his embarrassment. Sadly, he could do neither with his current ‘restrictions’ in place. “I fucking hate you,” he huffed out as Bill’s laughter calmed down once again.

 

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, kid~”

 

Dipper’s tail—practically the only non restricted part of his body, brushed against Bill’s cheek; whether he was causing it, or if it was of its own accord, Dipper wasn’t sure, but it felt damn good to get _some_ kind of contact, as everything else was bound and incapacitated.

 

“Cute. But it’s a bit late for that, kitten,” Bill breathed, before placing a kiss to the head of Dipper’s cock. The man shivered beneath him, groaning impatiently as Bill teased him by lightly sucking as one hand held his legs open and the other held his hips down.

 

Bill chuckled at the small impatient sounds coming from his little hybrid before opening his mouth and taking in more of Dipper’s cock. He made his way further down, teasingly slow, licking and sucking lightly as he went. Needless to say, he was very well pleased with the noises of pleasure that Dipper emitted as he continued.

It wasn’t long before Bill was deep throating the boy, head bobbing quickly as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard on his cock.

 

Dipper keened loudly, his back arching as much as it could from the bed. If it weren’t for Bill holding his legs open, he would have wrapped them around the demon’s neck and pulled him even closer. It didn’t even take much time before Dipper felt himself at the edge of release again, trying desperately to buck his pinned hips into Bill’s mouth. It was right there… _right there, oh God- yes…!_

**__ **

But again, just before his release, Bill’s ministrations stopped, as he pulled off of Dipper with an audible _pop_. Not again. He was _so._ _Fucking. Close!_ Dipper released a broken sob, fat tears leaking from his eyes. He just wanted it to end, to feel that euphoria of release, and each time Bill had denied him. Angry, painfully erect, and tired of being teased, he struggled against the cuffs and collar binding him.

 

Bill, not expecting the outburst, reached a hand out to grip the man by his hair, clawed fingers gripping the hair tightly. Dipper hissed, his movements slowing, but he still twitched against the bonds.

 

“Shit, please… _please_ , Bill- just- _fuck me…! Please!”_

Dipper sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut as he continued murmuring for Bill to just let him finish. With a sigh, the demon leaned down and kissed away the tears from his eyes, his lips trailing to Dipper’s own before silencing his pleas with a kiss.

 

His tongue pressed against the kid’s lips, and was met with no resistance, easily slipping inside to caress his own. They stayed like that for a while, Bill caressing his cheeks before pulling back to allow Dipper to breathe.

 

“Now, are you gonna be a good kitten and listen this time, Pine Tree?” Dipper nodded without hesitation, to which Bill grinned. “Good. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better soon, sapling...”

 

Bill kissed down the boy’s chin, stopping at his neck to nip and suck at the flesh there. Teasing the flesh with his abnormally sharp teeth, he pricks the skin, just enough to cause Dipper to flinch as a small trickle of blood began to bead onto his flesh. Dipper squirmed at the sensation, as Bill lapped up the small bit of blood, but soon stopped, remembering the demon’s words. As he continued, the sensation faded from the slight sting of pain to pleasure, though this wasn’t helping his situation at all.

 

After making sure the blood had stopped, Bill gave one last stroke of his tongue over the small wound before releasing it. He had to admit, the kid’s blood tasted so sweet on his tongue. He’d have to be careful, lest he get addicted… As a reward, he decided to finally give the kid what he needed; not like he could go too much longer himself, as his own trousers were now becoming a hindrance to his cock.

 

Snapping his fingers again, his pants dissolved into shadows that slithered off his leg, merging with the others like it in the room. Dipper’s cheeks flushed darker, if that were even possible at this point, as he saw how incredibly _hard_ the demon was. Seems he was holding back the entire time; he had to, in order to get by without satisfying _that_ much of a boner.

 

Bill grinned, noticing Dipper’s staring. “Like what you see, Pine Tree,” he chuckled as the kid averted his gaze. “Don’t worry; you’ll get to have it momentarily.”

 

Before anything else could be said, Bill was hiking Dipper’s legs over his shoulder, eliciting a startled cry from the hybrid’s lips. The position was a _bit_ on the uncomfortable side as Dipper’s back was pressed to the headboard, his legs now over Bill’s shoulders. The demon was on his knees, one hand on Dipper’s shoulder, and the other lining himself up with the boy’s entrance. Without missing a beat, Bill pressed the head of his cock to Dipper’s entrance, circling it a few times before shoving himself in to the hilt.

 

Dipper cried out, head smacking into the headboard at the painful stretch. His muscles tensed for a moment before he forced them to relax, slowly. He clenched his teeth as his breathing escaped through his note in rapid succession. His eyes squeezed shit as he slowly but surely began adjusting to the demon’s size.

 

Bill himself wasn’t fairing much better. Not that he was in pain or adjusting, but Dipper was _so fucking tight,_ he was barely able to keep himself from pounding into the kid right then. The way he was squeezed around him, so _tight, hot and moist,_ it was near unbearable, taking almost all his self control to just _sit_ there and not take him. But no, he had to wait. The kid needed to adjust, or he would risk breaking his favorite meat sack.

 

Once the initial pain had faded into a dull throb of discomfort, Dipper sucked in a shaky breath of air before shifting his hip slightly, which drew a soft moan from him. He saw Bill’s gaze focused on him, waiting for a sign that Dipper was ready. He could see the demon’s restraint clearly on his face; how his brow was creased, the way that inhumane tongue ever so slightly poked out of his mouth to lick the corner of his plush lips. He was holding himself back, waiting for him to adjust. Something about that caused the smallest quirk of Dipper’s lips, before he moved his hip a bit more.

 

“B-Bill,” he breathed, earning a hum of acknowledgement from the demon. “You can… ngh- you can move now.”

 

Bill didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as the words left Dipper’s lips, he pulled out, the tip barely remaining inside, and thrust back in. To say it felt amazing was an understatement. Dipper’s mouth opened wide, a loud moan of pure ecstasy bubbling from his lips. The sound sent a shiver of delight straight down Bill’s spine to his throbbing cock inside Dipper.

 

The demon growled at the sensation and set a pace that was fast and hard, hitting Dipper’s prostate with each thrust. The man found himself approaching his release again, like a knot tightening rapidly in his gut ready to come undone any second. He barely registered when Bill’s hand found its way back to the sensitive base of his tail until his hand was firmly grasping it.

 

“Say my name, Pine Tree,” the demon breathed, barely containing his own sounds of pleasure. “Who do you belong to?”

 

Dipper barely heard him, but knew that everything would stop again if he didn’t reply, and he wouldn’t be able to handle being deprived a third time. “Y-you..! Hah, I belong to you- Bill- _ah-_ B-Bill Cipher.”

 

“That’s right, kitten… _My_ precious little sapling,” Bill crooned between breaths. “You belong to me.” He squeezed the base of Dipper’s tail hard, causing the boy to arch beneath him, letting out a choked cry of pleasure. “No one else can do this to you, see you like this… _OR_ fuck you into such ecstasy. Only me.”

 

Dipper’s flush spread from his face down to his chest and the tips of his ears at Bill’s words; his cock throbbed painfully in need of release as it pressed against his stomach with each thrust. He shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was, he knew that deep inside himself, but with everything that was happening, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Bill was hitting that bundle of nerves just right each time, fast and hard, squeezing that sensitive part of his tail again and again. Thrusting so that their stomachs squeezed his cock between them, giving that perfect friction he needed. It was hard to focus on anything else other than the feel of Bill all around him. _His touch, his feel, his smell- God,_ his smell alone with his new senses was almost enough to make him cum at that point. It was so much, all Dipper could focus on was _Bill, Bill, Bill!_

Another squeeze and a harsh bite to his shoulder, and Dipper came, breath hitched for a moment before leaving him in a breathy moan of Bill’s name. Above him, Bill continued thrusting into him hard, but at a slower pace, before Dipper’s clenched muscles pulled his own orgasm from him.

“Nngh, _fuck,_ ” the demon breathed out against his shoulder, still thrusting lazily as they both rode their release.

 

Dipper’s chest, now covered in his own thick essence, heaved as he struggled to regain his breath. Bill stayed inside him, his own breaths ghosting across Dipper’s shoulder before he huffed out a laugh. “That… that was _great,_ Pine Tree.” With a lazy snap of his fingers, the cuffs and leash binding Dipper dissipated, allowing his arms to fall to his side. He would have punched the demon in the face, bit right now, he was too tired, and his back and legs were sore from the awkward position he was forced to stay in. He grunted a reply, eyelids falling shut as Bill finally pulled out of him.

 

He could heard the blonde demon snap his fingers again, feeling the thick and now cooling substance on his chest disappear as he was cleaned, before Bill shifted and lay Dipper onto the sheets. Before Dipper drifted off easily into a deep sleep, he felt the softness of his comforter over him before the warmth of a body pressed against him. Arms wrapped around him to pull him closer, and he hummed, unconsciously nuzzling into the warmth of the body before him.

 

One thing was for sure, that little romp _definitely_ helped with his writer’s block.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell.  
> And I shall burn well.
> 
> //rip me


End file.
